Not so useless now
by dragon born human
Summary: Hiccup isn't found out about by astird he continues to meet with Toothless for a year he learn to how to speak to him mentally and Hiccup is fed up of being up unloved he escape with Toothless and everyone thinks Hiccup is demon possessed by a night fury.
1. Chapter 1

Not so useless not

Notes this story is set in berk but Hiccup finds toothless and isn't discover by Astrid and doesn't do dragon training Toothless teaches hiccup how to fight and Hiccup learns the dragons language.

Dragon speak will be bold.

Chapter 1 A new beginning

Hiccup's pov

4 year after Toothless downing

I sat on the hill cover when lush green trees and thought about the past year and what had happened.

Many things crossed my mind like when we fought the red death one of the thing I did regret over the last 4 years was destroy my old village berk.

Toothless nudged me, I only sat there in response. I he could feel what I was thinking about somehow their where still many secret about toothless even though I had spent the last 4 years together. He was very secretive and would tell me much about himself.

I don't know why though. My name is Hiccup and this is my story a story of a man and a dragon a unbreakable bond.

46 months earlier.

Hiccup pov

"Hiccup get back to the house" shouted Stoic the vast (aka if you haven't seen the movie or read the books Hiccups father)."But Dad" "I no Hiccup" said Stoic "you are going to go inside and not come out you might get injured out here I've already lost your mother i don't want to lose you to now get inside". Hiccup felt the harshness of this father's word hit him like a brick.

Hiccup finally decide he was not wanted here he would do as Toothless ask him to a month earlier leave the village and return one day no on cared about him here well maybe Gobber did. But his own father didn't realise that he was sad and lonely. The other teens didn't like him so he decides it was time to leave berk once and for all. The best part everyone would think he would be dead, Because his Night fury friend Toothless would supposedly kidnap him.


	2. Chapter 2 so sorry

NOTE this is not a real chapter real sorry

Parent took away pc iPod and phone away so I couldn't do real chapter but have written some out by hand. I will publish them later. About 25 March. Before I continue I ask

Should Hiccup be Toothless rider or half night fury half human


	3. so sorry still sneaking on

NOTE this is not a real chapter real sorry

Still sneaking on the pc.

I have decided hiccup to be half night fury.

Will try to update within next 2 weeks k.

Thank for all the support guys.

Have now got 5 chapters ready o post but spoiler hiccup hasn't left yet he will soon thought


	4. Chapter 2 actual were not leaving yet

not so useless now chapter 2 were not leaving yet.

O my go soooooooo sorry for not update but with school exams its been so hard to up date had hand written a few chapter will publish soon thing having about 6-10 chapters. before a sequel. thx for you time and in the sequel Hiccup will have a old wizard friend message me for name ideas now on with the story.

* * *

"Come on we're leaving Toothless"

spoke Hiccup through his mind. "No we aren't Hiccup you have to learn the language if the dragons". but you don't live in that village I hate it more than you do" Hiccup whined. Toothless firmly replied "we leave when you have learnt the language of dragons Hiccup".Hiccup started to argue but gave up. Toothless finally said this to calm Hiccup down "look Hiccup I know you hate life in the village but you must live with if for a while longer a year is nothing to a dragon don't you remember that Hiccup,I'll see you later Hiccup my friend". Over the next few weeks Hiccup progressed massively in learning dragon speech so good he could actually hold small conversations in dragon. Most of the words were described by the tone of the growl like a low growl was angry, a high pitched sound was happy or excited and so on. after a month or two Hiccup had master dragonese. One night after returning from seeing Toothless Hiccups dad stoic came in and said " Hiccup you get your wish tomorrow you start dragon training.


	5. Chapter 3

Hello everyone i would like to thank everyone for the support I have been given by everyone and wow 34 review that's like wow I love reading review it makes me want to continue to publish this story and the person who said eduction is a part of life a special thanks to him or her.

Dont read this line if you don't want spoiler but. it is the answer to a review Hiccup

becomes a half night fury be a near death problem. k see ya keep reading

not so useless now chapter 3 dragon training the Gronkle.. Hiccup was so angry at his father forcing him to do dragon training what would toothless think about this. "Hiccup,Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all enter the kill ring. "Okay cadets today you will all start to fight dragons today you will be up against the Gronkle" said Gobber. "What no training" questioned Fishlegs. "I believe learning on the job" replied Gobber. Just then the Gronkle burst out of its cage and shot a fire ball one hit Fishlegs shield," Fishlegs your out" shouted Gobber. The same happened again until only Astrid and Hiccup where left. Astrid charged the Gronkle yelling a Viking war cry, but she was doing so Hiccup itched the Gronkles chin and it collapsed falling to the floor. Everyone gasped as they saw what Hiccup had done. Hiccup just calmly said "are we done i have things I kind have to do ok I'm just go to leave see ya later". Everyone still continued to blankly look at him in awe. When Hiccup finally reached the cove Toothless shot up and said "you smell like a Gronkle Hiccup why?" "Maybe because my father forced me into dragon training Toothless" replied Hiccup angrily. "I'm sorry Toothless for that I'm just so mad right now. "It's okay Hiccup it's not your fault anyway. "I didn't hurt this dragon I just itched it under the chin like you show me and bam it was all over" laughed Hiccup. Toothless looked a little concerned and said "I bet they could of smelt me on you Hiccup that could be a problem". "lets not dwell on those matters now lets go riding" Hiccup said excitingly. Hiccup jumped on Toothless back Adjusted the tail fin and they where off only a black blur flying through the sky. they finally landed and Hiccup left to go. "Be safe my Hiccup" said Toothless.


	6. Chapter 4 a Nadder

not so useless now chapter 4 a nadder

sorry for the delay next chapter after this is where Hiccup becomes half night fury

If you have any idea for what hiccup does when leave please message me he is going to kill the red death already ok.

* * *

Hiccup stood in the kill ring facing the Nadder from what Hiccup heard from Gobber said they where fast and quick on their feet. The Nadder easily took down the vikings one by one until Astrid and Hiccup where left. The Nadder thought it was some sort of game. When the Nadder approached the boy it said it dragon this "This boys been near a night fury". "Yes i have "replied the small skinny boy to the nadder. "How can you speak to me ?"the Nadder questioned. The skinny boy said "my Night fury friend taught me and now lie down like your defeated" "a Nadder never gives in" the Nadder retorted. "Yes but if you fall over now you won't get hurt by the other girl" the skinny boy said. "Fine" the Nadder sighed. Amazingly the as the skinny boy had promised i was never touched. He seen nice but why would a Night fury befriend one of them she wonder. Hiccup was Amazed at what the Nadder had just done their never supposed to back down to a lesser as the Nadders referred to them as. Right then Hiccup vowed he would free that Nadder one day for helping him. The Nadder when back in her prison decided to talk to the old Gronkle next door. "Gronkle did you smell something weird on that boy". "Yes i did i think i was Night fury but how they would never let one of them anywhere never them" the Gronkle said. "Yes but the boy said the Night fury taught him to speak to us". "He spoke to you the Gronkle said amazed. "Yes he told me if i fell over near him to make it look like he defeated me i would not be harmed and he didn't lie" the Nadder said. "Theirs something different about this boy" the Gronkle said. " I agree" said the Nadder "their is something about this boy".


	7. Chapter 5

5 Not useless now chapter 5 finding my true self.

short chapter setting the scence for the next chapter.

sorry for not updating sooner internet was down at my house.

Try not to offend any one here but just saying good story please update soon is boring could gou please tell me what could be improved or a reason why i should update more

thanks for you time read On.

* * *

"Hiccup" cried Toothless. It had all gone terribly wrong. We were flying as usually and Hiccup had fallen and i couldn't catch him. Toothless now looked at the lifeless body of Hiccup. Toothless sat down then cried him self to sleep.

Hiccup awoke and look around him everything was clearer than before it looks like he had been looking through mist glass his whole life. Everything was so defined but as well as this new sight he could hear so much better if he stood still and could faintly hear the wings if a butterfly beating and ooh the smells he look at Toothless fish pile it smelled better than anything ever! Hiccup suddenly realise his back was feel unusual when Hiccup slow walked over to the pond in the cove he fainted at what he saw.

Toothless slowly awoke and saw Hiccup body was not where it was but he saw a humanoid shape next to the lake. It look like Hiccup but it couldn't be. Hiccup didn't have eyes like mine or a long slender black night fury tail or claws replacing have of his fingers but mist of all Hiccup didn't have giant black wing sprouting from his back. The human thing awoke and quietly spoke " Toothless what has happened to me?" Then it fell into sleep again.


	8. Chapter 6 a half night fury

Chapter 6 A half night fury

Thanks for all the advice sandstorm and taking note of my notes can you guy/gals message me for a name for a old wizard that will be in the story i will choose the most fitting name and give you credit for the name thanks this is the biggest chapter yet enlarged be of sandstorms feedback. Feedback equal result you like more chapter and bigger ones will try to make most chapters bigger now.

* * *

Hiccup awoke and thought man that was a terrible dream but then his senses were the same as the dream, dan he thought it wasn't a dream. "Toothless" Hiccup said. Toothless jump down from a tree and ran up to his friend. "Hiccup how are you feeling" questioned Toothless. "How do you think I'm part night fury what do you think" Hiccup raged. "It will be ok Hiccup this and anyway this new form suits you a lot better hell i was a female i'll want to date you right now". "You want to date me?" asked Hiccup. "Did i just say that out loud" said Toothless. "Yes you did you useless reptile" laughed Hiccup in reply. "Mmmm Hiccup do you want to learn how to use you new body like flying and fighting in it" asked Toothless. "Ok then lets get started " replied Hiccup. Toothless said "ok Hiccup to teach you how to fly it will be best to work with instinct, so Hiccup climb up on that rock there" "So what so i do now" asked Hiccup "Argh" screamed Hiccup as Toothless pushed Hiccup off the cliff to his death. Surprisingly as Toothless had said Hiccup's Dragon instinct made him flex his wing spread them out rapidly and he jet upward and then Hiccup realise flying was like walk but instead of using legs you moved you wings. Toothless laughed with joy when he Hiccup flying, but then sadly said " are you still going to ride me" "of course bud what sort of question is that i love riding you but this, this is so different". "Hiccup if i still had my tail fin i would challenge you to a race" said Toothless. "Hey Toothless said Hiccup i could make you a new tail fin so you could fly on your own". "Hiccup i won't fly solo ever again"said Toothless firmly. Hiccup replied to this and said " ok how about i make i tail fin i can switch between me controlling it and you controlling it your self, for example if i get knocked out and you need to fly out their carrying me you could". "Fine then" said Toothless. "Toothless when shall we leave" said Hiccup. "How about tomorrow night you've learnt dragonese and now your part dragon other dragons might not harm you it will be mainly because your part night fury be yeh. Now we ate going to start on your fighting as a dragon because if we get caught tomorrow we going to need some way to fight back". "Ok Toothless what do i need to know about fighting as a dragon?". "Step one never let anyone near you wing as your viking friend Gobber said a downed dragon is a dead dragon. To protect your wings fold them in an tuck them into your back". "I can't do that" said Hiccup. "Yes you can Hiccup remember your whole body shape even when you where a viking if you had wings then you could tuck them into your body". Hiccup tried doing what Toothless was doing but with no success then finally he got it. "Ok now thats over with i going to show you how to use your claws. Simple like you would with a sword or dagger raise your hand and give a side ways swipe, try it on that over their" said Toothless while pointing to one of the tree near the cove. Hiccup raised his hand/paw/ draconic hand and swiped deep cutting about half a meter deep into the hard oak wood tree. "Wow night fury claws are that strong" exclaimed Hiccup. "Yes they are now Hiccup you can use your claw to swipe in all different directions". Over the next few hours Toothless taught Hiccup everything he knew about hand to hand well paw to paw combat as well as some tail whip how to trip people over with his new tail and beat people using his wings, you could now say Hiccup was far from useless now he was a half night fury fighting machine.

At first Hiccup had a lot of worries about going back to the village in his new half night fury form he hid his claws but gloves, his new feet by a pair of his fathers boots, his wings by tuck then into his back and replacing the torn shirt with wing holes in them and his tail by curling it around his waist. He had just enter the forge when and started to make Toothless new tail fin when Gobber entered and said " Hiccup lad where have you been all day". "Didn't my father read the note i left him tell him i was going a walk to the other side of the island today to draw berk from a top view?" What Hiccup had actually done earlier so no one was suspicious he had flow on Toothless up to a top a mountain on berk and drew a map of berk from above mostly so he could plan his escape tomorrow night. "You and drawing and making things Hiccup do you any other hobbies Hiccup". "No i don't Gobber" and with that Gobber left and Hiccup continued to create Toothless new tail he should of been tried right now be the night fury in him kept him awake since night furies where a night creature hence the name 'night fury'. When Hiccup had finally finished creating this new tail he walked home and slumped down on his bed curled up like Toothless did and fell into a deep sleep.

Hiccup wandered around the village gather multiple supply some fish metal just some basic stuff for the journey away from this retched place he use to call home. Finally when everything was gather he called Toothless and when Hiccup had attached Toothless brand new tail and set it so Toothless was in control they both slowly walked through the village and just about to hop on Toothless he heard his father stoic say "son what are you doing".


	9. Chapter 7 demon possessed son

Chapter 7 A demon possessed son

So sorry for not update my internent was down for a while so i couldn't publish.

im thinking of starting a story where Hiccup is raised by dragons and Toothless is like this adoptive brother And thank you to Ausar dagr for naming the wizard his name will be Daedra. Thank you so much Ausar dagr for naming him it helped out so much.

* * *

"Son what are you doing next to that dragon and why isn't it killing you" questioned Stoic. "Dad my friend Toothless won't hurt me or you unless you provoke him" laughed Hiccup. "Son this is serious stuff son now get away from that dragon so i can kill it" said Stoic. "Don't even touch Toothless" shouted Hiccup. "Now son let be calm about this move away from the dragon so i can kill it and you won't regret it" Stoic firmly said. "Never leave Toothless out of this" growled Hiccup while barring his new draconic teeth. Then Hiccup stepped out from the darkness and showed his new half draconic form to his father and then Hiccup hissed "Do you think ill regret it now old timer".

Stoic look at his son no this was no longer his son a demon from Loki had possessed his son and warped Hiccups body to it own hellish needs. His eyes were an unnatural emerald green, he had two black wings sprouting from his back. His hand were no linger the end of the fingers had changed into claws. His feet were like a dragons paw but black scales instead and what was this black dragon next to the demon possessed Hiccup? Stoic wondered.

"Like what you see father because you'll never see me again you never wanted me you always thought about the village never me i sometimes wished i was dead! Until i shot down that night fury but i never killed it i befriend it Toothless hear was more friendly that all of the viking in this village put to together" he screamed. Then Hiccup thought maybe Gobber was friendly but apart from him no one else liked him. Stoic then yelled "give my son his body back you hellish fiend" Then charged at Hiccup. Hiccup ran over to Toothless a bit worried and flicked Toothless tail fin onto auto so Toothless could fly hisself and said "if trouble happens i can't live if you are dead so if trouble does happen fly away and never come back Toothless and I'm serious". Hiccup then blocked Stoic blow from his sword with his claws. Hiccup didn't really want to fight his Father but he was forcing him to so Hiccup easily parred Stoic blow but Hiccup was eventually caught off guard and received a blow to the upper arm and screamed out in pain as a human but as a night fury it was so loud the whole village rushed out with axe swords and mace to fight this but when everyone saw Hiccup fight Stoic in the distance so why did they hear a night fury scream. When Hiccup and Stoic came out from the darkness they all saw why but how?

All the villagers look at Hiccup and saw he was part night fury when the villages saw this at least half of them fainted. All of a sudden Hiccup heard Gobber yell his. name he turn around to see where Gobber was. While the Hiccup was distracted Stoic raised his sword and stabbed it straight through Hiccup chest Hiccup let out one last dragon cry it was "Toothless leave this place and never return it all over for me but not for you".

Toothless had watched the whole thing and hadn't done a single thing he felt ashamed no worse dishonoured. Before he even had though about what to do he flew above the viking and shot numerous plasma blast towards the vikings and they scattered everywhere then Toothless flew down to Hiccup picked up his body and slumped it on his back Toothless was going to visit a old friend Daedra.


	10. Chapter 8 Daedra

Sorry for not updating sooner

* * *

Chapter 8 Daedra

1 week later.

Toothless had finally arrived at his location a island that had no name because only Toothless and Daedra knew how to find it Hiccup would to if he lived. The island was much like berk but a lot smaller. It was covered in lush green forest land and rocky mountain like the one where Daedra lived.

When Toothless reached Daedra's cave he called out "Daedra i need help my friend is dying Daedra please help me".

"This better be good Night fury you just woke me up for this" croaked a old man his hair was grey and he had a wrinkle face but with the emotion of peace plastered all over it. He walked like a old hunchback mainly because he pretty much was one but didn't like to be calked one.

"Daedra my only other friend has received a fatal wound can you save him please ill do anything" moaned Toothless.

"Any thing you say ok you have a deal but there is two things i want you and this weird boy to do"said Daedra.

"What is it" said Toothless.

"Night fury the first one is to stat hete and train him in the ways if magic mainly because he is part night fury and without training your Night fury magic it can be very dangerous and be spontaneous and randomly outburst you know that yourself when i had to train you. Said Daedra.

"And the second thing"said Toothless

"I will tell you in time Night fury" repiled Daedra. "Oh by the way Daedra the names Toothless.

3 weeks later...

Hiccup finally awoke saw he was not in berk but in some sort of house in a cave but it was amazing it was like a normal house in berk but about ten times bigger and it was in a cave wow it was amazing. "So i see you like my house little one" said an old man.

Then Hiccup heard Toothless say "leave him alone Daedra he's had a ruff time".

"Toothless am i not aloud to have fun in my own house. Anyway Hiccup how do you feel" asked Daedra.

"Perfectly normal" replied Hiccup.

"Well it seems my healing work now now sleep well Hiccup tomorrow you start your training". "Wait what training" questioned Hiccup.

"Let Toothless explain to you Hiccup" Daedra distantly answered.

"What did you promise him Toothless" inquired Hiccup.

"So wait Toothless you meet Daedra a long time ago and he's a wizard and he taught you how to control you magic" questioned Hiccup.

"Yes he did Hiccup and if a night furys magic is not controlled it can explode randomly from the night fury and kill him/her or others around then if kept block up for a few hundred years".

"A few hundred i won't live that live" yelled Hiccup.

"Yes you will night fury live until they are killed so you are night fury so you could live for a long time to come".

"I don't want to be really old and wrinkle".

"You wont" answer Toothless you as a night fury your physically appearance will change a bit every hundred years or so ok". "Thats not so bad,

But what with these two favours thing with Daedra?" said Hiccup. "About that you remember Stoic stab a sword through your chest well i brought you here and told him ill do anything if he saved you and he asked for two favour one was to let him teach you how to control and use your magic the other he hasn't told me yet". "Ok Toothless well i better get some sleep if i want to be able to stay awake while Daedra trains me.

* * *

Sorry for not updatimg sooner but i have been getting ready for a family hoilday we are goin kayqking down a river for like 6 days and i will not be updating And i know his chapter was not action packed like the last one but it building to to the main point of this story and its ggling to be good.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 facing the Queen.

so sorry for not updtaing general life getting in the way.

enjoy this chapter and can people you please tell me how to improve this story.

* * *

For the last year Hiccup held by Toothless promise to Daedra stay with him and train in the ways of magic through this year Hiccups bond with Toothless strengthened unbelievable.

Now with Hiccup magic skills when he was not training with Daedra he was either flying with On Toothless, (He discovered only being half Night Fury he could fly for more than about half an hour so he still mostly rode Toothless).

Or saving dragons from outcasts or other human but never going near Berk

He dreaded returning to that place but he couldn't help but feel guilty for not saving the Dragons held from Berk.

Anyway everyone on Berk would think he is dead killed by Stoic better it stayed that way.

"Hiccup" spoke Daedra "its time I told you

my second favour from you that is to kill the Red death or know by dragons their Queen or unjust ruler.

"You expect me to kill that demon it the size of Berk Daedra" Hiccup said outraged. "Why do you think I've been training you for Hiccup deep down you have known you would have to do this Hiccup". Said Daedra a small smirk came across his face. Hiccup outraged shot a small ball of magic energy towards Daedra. Daedra easily swatted it away and said "Hiccup i might be getting old and slow but i can still put up a fight, get ready tomorrow you fly to dragon island to kill the red death.

"Come on you big ugly mutt" Hiccup yelled in dragonese into the extinct volcano of dragon island which was the red death or Queens resting place. Hiccup heard a all might roar and the red death yelled "Who dares challenge me oh it's you Night Fury and your petty not so human rider, i will crush you both to prove I'm the supreme

Ruler of dragons. Now run it makes it your death more fun". The red death burst into a draconic laughter and then took flight after Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup whats the plan" questioned Toothless. When it try's to burn me with its fire while the gas is forming inside her mouth we both shoot fire and burn her inside out" Hiccup calm said.

"Sound good" said Toothless "but enough talking lets kill this beast and get out of here.

Hiccup and Toothless shot up into the air

above the cloud into the night sky.

"Yes run fools run soon you will regret facing me". Your not a dragon you've

Enslaved them your unjust and unfit to command the dragon you big fatty" yelled Hiccup. "How dare" the red death was cut off by Toothless plasma blast to the facing. "Respect your elders you young upstart" said the red death. Toothless laughed and said your not my elder your my great grandfathers elder you old hag". The red death was fuming ,angry and blind by rage it breathed in and span around doing a three sixty and breathing fire every where Hiccup caught fire but being half dragon took most of the pain if fire away but it still hurt like hell. Hiccup said Toothless Both of us when i say will shoot fire at her tail ok"

Toothless just crooned and nodded.

The red death turn around and said "show yourself coward" All of a sudden two purple ball of fire one of dragons and one of magic hit the red deaths tail and amazingly somehow melt sone of the scale on impact and destroyed the tail spikes she screamed out in pain and

when she open her mouth to shoot fire at Hiccup. Hiccup and Toothless shot at her mouth and she started to burn up from the inside she screamed in rage and intense pain. Hiccup realise it too late even with Toothless incredible speed they would be able to escape The red deaths giant lurking body.

Her body crashed into Hiccup and Toothless and they all hit the ground Hiccup was instantly knocked out.


End file.
